memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xindi-Avian
Fanboy wish I would really love to see them on screen : an avian/humanoid species... Something like Rama's Avians. AFAIK, we have seen no sentient winged species in trek, and very few ones in sci-fi as a whole. CGI characters now allow the writers to thinks of aliens species a little bit more imaginative than actors with latex on their head. Of course, they are supposedly extinct, but this would not be too far-streched to discover that a small group has escaped to another planet (or were transported by aliens) and survived. Well, Enterprise is stopped (too bad - it was just getting good)so we have very litle chance to see them on screen ever... Trek 11 maybe? In ds9, we have a unseen officier, Vilix'pran, member of an unnamed species. Jake Sisko once took care of his children and "Made sure their little wings didn't get tangled." So if i made make a suggestion so the authors : show a little group of Xindi-Avians survivors getting asylum in Federation (or in Earth/Vulcan territory if it's before 2161) and have a family named Pran among them... So that Vilix'pran may be a descendent of them who joined starfleet... This would be a nice piece of continuity! -- :Is there... really a reason for this being here? - AJHalliwell 22:41, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Indeed, especially since, judging by the comments of people, the Avians are most likely extinct, even though a few escaped or were on other planets. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:47, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: We do actually see a sentient winged species in the Animated Series episode, . I'm not saying the Skorr are any relation to the Xindi-Avians, but at least it's something. --Jhawk 18:34, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :::: Well biologically speaking, it's actually extremely unlikely for a truly avian species to evolve into a high-technology civilization, just as unlikely as purely aquatic creatures. These groups evolve to fill a niche in environments that are, for the most part, very clear and free of obstacle. It is also very clear and free of tools. In a deep ocean environment, the likelyhood of finding and creating a home-base are almost nil. Avian species tend to live in trees, which are very unstable, and not good at all for creating large communities. We see as evidence on Earth that even the most intelligent aquatic species, dolphins, are arguably as intelligent as ourselves, but there is no evolutionary pressure to become tool users. The same goes for birds - even those that create complex communities on cliffsides, or bats that live in caves. Besides, unless it's an insect with more than four limbs, how could a creature who is only coded for four limbs develop both wings and grabbing hands? or flippers and grabbing hands? while not impossible, it is highly unlikely. That's why we don't see them much. --The Rev 17:33, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Two words: The Preservers. They could have transplanted some.– Korora 21:20, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :::::: Even though it was not seen for very long, there was a humanoid bird seen in , among the specimens on Talos IV. The footage of this life form was not included in . Whether this is a Xindi-Avian or not remains to be seen. The head shape seems to be right. We will probably never know, as it is doubtful that Star Trek writers will ever make a direct connection between the humanoid bird from "The Cage" and any other species. avians forever doctor Phlox has obtained a dna sample of the xindi-avians and they could very well be cloned-into the story again (p.s. i am very curious how the avians were meant to be evolved in intelligent species because i think it is possible to have arm-like attachments after millions of years of evolution to achieve human-like experiences) i hope to get a reaction soon. yours truly bart from the Netherlands. -- Semwa 18:57, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Primitive? In , Gralik says the Avians were wiped out because their technology wasn't advanced enough to escape from Xindus in time. However, according to , the Xindi Council planet has an Avian settlement 4,000 years ago. Unless I've overlooked and/or misinterpreted something, I think that contradiction is worth noting in the article. - Mitchz95 (talk) 01:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :That isn't necessarily a contradiction. Maybe the settlement was not permanent for whatever reason, and they might have gotten there using another species' technology, or using their own technology which did not allow them to escape Xindus quickly. 31dot (talk) 10:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure Gralik didn't say that. All he said was the Avians didn't flee, he gave no reason. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC)